I'm Longing to Linger 'Til Dawn, Dear
by missanomalous
Summary: Quinn just wants to watch.


**Title: **I'm Longing to Linger 'Til Dawn, Dear  
**Pairing: **Quinn/Rachel  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Length: **1, 325  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary: **Quinn just wants to watch.  
**Notes: **Reposted from old LJ.

* * *

She traces an invisible line from her hip all the way up to her breast, running her nail across the soft underside and biting her lip at the sensation. She glances up at the girl sitting to her right, but the hazel eyes are locked on the finger moving back and forth. Rachel clears her throat and Quinn's eyes snap up to meet her own.

"What do you want me to do?"

Quinn's cheeks turn scarlet and her eyes dart to the door as if she's planning out her escape. "Just... do it."

"It?"

"Don't be stupid," Quinn hisses back.

Rachel sighs and shifts uncomfortably, trying to refocus. Acting. She can do that. This is just like acting. Method acting. Hands-on... literally. She glances up again at Quinn, who is sitting in the chair next to her bed, back stiff and hands folded primly in her lap, lips parted, eyes once again on Rachel's fingers as she waited patiently for them to continue their ministrations.

And Rachel Berry has never been one to let down an audience, so she gets to work: teasing and rolling her nipples and letting her head fall back onto the pillows she's stacked up behind her, breathing heavily. She gives a particularly hard tweak and her hips jerk up in response, and she can barely hear the tiny gasp that escapes Quinn throat but she catches it and it gives her the confidence she needs to allow her hand to retrace its path back down to her hip.

Quinn's eyes watch as she strokes her stomach up and down, up and down, up and down, seemingly transfixed and Rachel shivers at the feeling of control, even if she's the one being told what to do. Her thumbs slip under the elastic waistband of her underwear (her ugly blue and red striped ones and, God, she wishes she wore something a little sexier today) but a strangled noise from her counterpart causes her to stop her movement.

"No – I… you can't… You can't be naked. Just… no, okay?" Quinn shakes her head resolutely, her eyes once again glancing towards the door.

"Okay," Rachel whispers placatingly, "That's okay."

Quinn's eyes remain on the door for a few seconds before she catches Rachel's gaze and nods, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth. Rachel maintains eye contact for a few more brief moments as she works up the courage to slide her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. Her eyelids involuntarily flutter shut for a brief moment and with that her staring contest with Quinn is broken.

When she refocuses, Quinn's hazel eyes are once again trained on her hand, eyebrows furrowed slightly as she watches the movements outlined through the barrier of cotton. Rachel clears her throat and Quinn purses her lips as she looks back up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take them off… I understand that you're uncomfortable with all of this, but I assure you that it's nothing you haven't seen before." Quinn shakes her head again, so hard that Rachel thinks it must hurt. "Okay… what… what do you want to… happen?"

Quinn squeezes her hands together in her lap and Rachel can practically feel the apprehension radiating off the blonde as she hesitantly asks, "What does it feel like?"

"It feels… good," Rachel says slowly. And it does, so she repeats herself more firmly, teasing the sensitive skin between her legs a bit more, sending shivers through her lower body.

"No," Quinn chokes out her eyes pleading with Rachel as she attempts to make herself understood, "what does it _feel_like?"

"Oh," Rachel murmurs, allowing her hand to move a bit more roughly, the pad of her middle finger glancing over her clit. "Soft… and wet. Really, really, wet."

"Oh," Quinn parrots as her tongue darts out to moisten her lips, clasped knuckles now white from their firm grip on each other. "Do you do this a lot?"

"Yes," Rachel whimpers, eyes fluttering again as the heel of her hand presses down firmly on the spot where her middle finger had just been.

"Do you… do you think about me?"

Rachel's eyes squeeze shut because now all she can think about it Quinn doing this and thinking about her. "Yes."

Rachel almost snaps at Quinn when a delicate hand finds her wrist, stopping the movement of her own hand, but when she opens her eyes a jolt seems to go straight down to her core as she takes in the blonde girl leaning over her bed. Quinn looks a little hesitant and a little predatory, a mix of the girl who now sits with Rachel at lunch and the girl who used to cut the straps of her bra before Rachel could change out after gym. She climbs on to the bed, situating herself on her side as she rests next to Rachel, slowly pulling at her arm until her hand slides out from beneath her underwear.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispers, heartbeat almost deafening in her ears as Quinn's hand splays across her stomach, warm and heavy underneath her bellybutton. "You… if you don't want to, that's okay. We can wait longer; I don't want to-"

"Can you not talk? I just… I'm gonna lose my nerve if I don't just…" Quinn takes a breath and traces the elastic waistband. "Just shut up and let me do this, okay?"

Rachel doesn't have time to respond, her voice getting caught in her throat at the first feeling of Quinn's fingers brushing over the course curls at the apex of her thighs, moving down into the wet heat there. She explores a little shakily, inexpertly moving across the swollen flesh until Rachel reaches down and grasps her wrist. Quinn jerks at the feeling, her eyes wide as she meets Rachel's.

"It's okay," Rachel murmurs. "Just… slow. Like this." She guides Quinn's hand in tight circles, the heel glancing across her clit with every movement. She whines quietly and lets her hand fall as Quinn takes control, moving more quickly.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asks as she presses down a bit harder, her forehead resting against Rachel's temple, breath hot against Rachel's cheek.

"That's amazing," Rachel replies; eyes tightly shut and mouth gaping. She wonders, briefly, if she looks stupid, whimpering and groaning like this, but soon finds that she doesn't care because Quinn's middle finger is wandering lower, glancing over the source of the wetness seeping from her. The muscles inside her contract and try to grasp at something not there with each brush over her opening, and low throaty moans rip from her chest. She's being built up embarrassingly quickly but her head is swimming as her hips buck up and beg for release because she needs it so bad.

When Quinn slips in, just the tiniest bit with her delicate fingers, the heel of her hand pressing against her _just so_, Rachel comes undone, wailing as her body convulses. Her neck extends for a few long moments as her jerk up and down, heat flooding lower body. There's a slight buzzing in her ears when she finally collapses back onto the bed, now aware that Quinn's hand has left her underwear and is back to resting on her stomach, wet fingers having been wiped off on the side of her thigh.

"Thank you," Quinn whispers as she cautiously presses her lips to Rachel's cheek. Rachel sighs dreamily, rolling over and forcing Quinn onto her back so she can assume the position of having her arms wrapped around the blonde. The singer holds her breath for a few tense seconds, waiting to see if she overstepped Quinn's unspoken boundaries. But the taller girl shifts after a moment, stiff muscles relaxing into the bed and hand hesitantly coming up to intertwine with Rachel's overtop of Quinn's stomach.

Rachel beams and instantly tries to hide the bright smile from her lips, but settles on just burying her face in the crook of Quinn's neck when she fails, breathing in her smell. "You're more than welcome."


End file.
